Some glitches i know
just go to any cityscape (it has to be multiplayer or have at least one person other than you in it) become swan, fly to the telephone wire, walk into it for about 10-20 seconds then stay still. then get someone to poo on you. tad-a your underground cityscape with no hacks! *just go to any cityscape (does not have to be multiplayer) be robin or starling (starling is way harder) fly to one of those houses near the church. fly under the roof where there is a crack, and your in the bulding! *just go to any cityscape (does not have to be multiplayer) be swan and fly beside any bulding and drop a bit and your in the bulding! (works in snowscape, hillscape, and industry too) * just go to any snowscape (does not need to be multiplayer) be any bird. fly to the barns, then fly towards the big dip in the ground towards the back of the barns, then go back a bit. then fly towards the black spot. (for swans go back farther) and your underground! * just go to any snowscape (does not have to be multiplayer) be starling or robin (also works for seagull, and eagle) fly towards the rock beside the snowmen and beside the ice. then go to the white spot. then fly just beside the rock and fly into the ground. your underground! (a bit harder than the one most know) * just go to any snowscape (does not have to be multiplayer) be starling or robin (also works for seagull), then fly towards the rock beside the snowmen, then fly into it from far away and your in the rock! * just go to any island (does not have to be multiplayer) be swan, and fly towards the dock. then go under it, then fly into the sand below it and your underground! * just go to any island (has to be multiplayer or have at least one other person other than you in it) be swan, then fly towards the mountain, then fly to bottom. get someone to poo on you. your underground! * just go to any industry (does not have to be multiplayer) and be swan. go towards metal stairs then walk into from 5-10 seconds than fly straite up than let go just as you fall underground. your underground! * just go to any industry (does not have to be multiplayer) be seagull, then fly towards the blue containers, then fly under them and you get inside! * just go to any hillscape (does not have to be multiplayer) be robin, or starling. (also works with pigion) then fly towards cottage, go inside the smoke stack then go up a bit then fly into house! * just go to any hillscape (does not have to be multiplayer) then go to a rock on a hill near the cottage and fly up and go side to side, than let go once you fall underground! yours truly ~alphaundercat